Physical you're so
by Maggot Death
Summary: Just read it...


**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and credit to Nine Inch Nails for the use of their song.

**Warnings**: Semi Non-con, Blood, Some cursing, and Masochism.

Physical (you're so)

How could he not know it would happen? Goddamn it! It was so obvious something would happen! So obvious you could laugh about it. But he couldn't laugh, not yet at least.

Famous Harry potter, the golden boy, the savior, the murderer. He walked the halls stumbling around and occasionally bumping into the cold brick walls of Hogwarts Halls. It was just so fucking _funny_! How Dumbledore could be so calm about everything, lying to him and then after he was done losing the only family member left, he told the truth. That manipulative old fart and that sniveling greasy bastard, always thinking everything should be hidden from him until he comes for answers on why people are dying, people that he loved are dying.

_I wanna take you baby  
I wanna take you out  
I wanna wine and dine you  
Oh I wanna twist and twist and shout_

First His parents, Then it was almost Ginny, Then Cedric, and now...Sirius. His one and only family he had left.

Harry suddenly paused in his walking, and leaned against the wall. He thought about everyone, and how they were now dead, all because of him, and the lies people told him. He started laughing slowly, then it suddenly just poured out…Hysterical laughing and tears of somewhat joy leaking out of the corner of his eyes. Grasping the wall for him to not collapse on the hard ground below him, he let out all the pain and emotion, after all it was so _funny_.

_I want you hot in my arms  
so soft on my bed  
_

Calming down he started to walk again, still holding the wall to balance himself, his head felt so much lighter and if he looked down the ground seemed so much further away. Not noticing the slight downhill steps he was taking he kept walking, they eventually led him into the cold damp dungeons, obviously not caring for he was in too much thought to care. He started to think harder.

Snape, the bastard who didn't feel the need to teach him occlumency, who didn't care if it cost him his beloved god father, Sirius.

Snape, the very bastard who hated him with so much passion, who hated everyone, the one person he wanted to see. Harry's breathing was now in gasps as he started laughing lowly to himself, more of a twisted sort of laughter, a menace kind of laugh. Harry was staring straight ahead with his mind just imagining him, Snape, with those greasy dark locks of his, the sneer of crooked teeth and the solid black eyes that held no emotion except hatred. Just imagining him, what he would like to do to him after all these years.

_You get the key to my heart  
Oh when you wear that sweet dress_

To tangle his fingers through the thick greasy strands and yank them, pull them, twist them. To push his knees so he fell to the floor and his head yanked up. To kick him in the chest until he saw the blood coat those crooked teeth, slap his pale face so that it fell to the side, that's right, look away you unworthy bastard. He wanted to feel Snape pushed up against the wall by the leg that pushed him deeper into the hard stone wall. He wanted to hurt him, to hear him groan in pain. Harry wanted him, he wanted Snape…

And he would get him no matter what.

_But you're too physical, physical to me  
you're just too physical, physical no to me_

His hand grasped the wall firmer as his feet threatened to drop him where he walked, no time to fall down, he would not tolerate himself falling down, no. Not this time. His left hand reached for his wand, grabbing it with haste and holding on tightly, he was going to win this fight, ex-death eater his ass, he was way too pissed to care what spells the professor has mastered, and what they could do to him. Busy panting with fatigue and his head drooping to the ground he heard voices, oh yeah he almost forgot, this was the dungeon, home to all the slytherins. Putting a sneer on as the last word echoed in his head he looked up at the group walking towards him, deep in their conversation. He kept walking, slightly leaning against the wall for support, his arm raised. One of the slytherins noticed him and was looking straight at him. "Oy potter! What are you-"STUPEFY!" with all the repressed anger built up inside him the curse froze the whole lot of them. With his sneer increasing he kept walking, heading towards the head of the house' courtiers. Every student that walked past him was surely stupefied without a second thought. Finally he reached his destination, the portrait of Salazar Slytherin in his green and silver armour. He smiled a wicked smile and walked up to it.

_I want your rough house baby  
I want this right in your ear_

"_**Hello Ssalazar Sslythherin, pleassse, open up forr me**." _A shocked expression on the portraits face and then it quickly went away and turned into a sturdy amused expression. _"**Mr. Potterr, you vvery welll knoww no one isss allowed into a chamber withhhout a password**." _The damn portrait dared to smirk, smirk at **me**.

"_**Ssalazarr, this visit is mossst necessary; I have important bussiness with Professor Ssnape**." _He made sure to roll that S in Snapes last name. _"**Mr. Potter I cannot let you in withhout the password, my decission iss final**." _Getting annoyed with the painting already he looked back and then slashed it the canvas with his nails. "Thank you for your cooperation Salazar, it was a _pleasant_ chat."

The man yelled in pain as he quickly fled the ripped canvas, probably to inside the chamber. Harry knew he only had seconds before Snape came to greet him or worse every other goddamn teacher in the school.

'Think Harry, think.' He heard the quiet whispers of 'finite incantatem' that he guessed took off the locking spells. Harry didn't have enough time to think now, he had to act, and fast. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Snape. 'No time now, act dammit!'

"Vidou valetudo!" a dark gray light hit Snape square in the chest and an instant look of fatigue washed over his face. "Expelliarmus!" he flew back into the wall, as Harry walked into the room, closing the portrait behind him and casting many colloportus spells to lock it. He quickly picked up Snapes wand and threw it into the other room and locked the door. Shocked at his success he started to laugh, again. Then he turned and looked at Snape, sitting on the floor flat against the wall.

_You let me feel your danger  
I let you make this feeling clear here_

"Never let your guard down, professor." He said sarcastically and walked towards him. "Potter, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Snape said in a weak voice. "I'm sure you'd love to know...but I for one had enough explaining myself to you fucking fools! You think you always know what's fucking right for me! Lying to me when you know what happens! Haven't you people tortured me enough already!" Harry's leg collided with Snapes chest as he let out a growl.

"Stupid arrogant boy! Thinking only of yourself again!" Snape managed to say in pain.

Harry let out a bitter laugh. "Well if I didn't who would? And spare me the thoughts about my 'friends' and 'family', oh wait…you can't say anything about them anymore, considering you helped kill the last of them!" Harry gave another blow to Snapes chest causing him to wheeze out and have strained breaths. Casting another health depriving spell to make sure he didn't recover so soon he grabbed a fist full of Snapes hair. "I'm going to make you squirm professor, I'm going to make you hurt, and cry just like you've done to me every year." Harry spat. Snape, struggling to breath just looked at him wide eyed and silent, for once he had no comment, for he saw the sheer determined look on Harry's face, and most of all the sheer look of desire in his green eyes.

_I want the touch of your charms  
the heat of your breath_

Without warning Harry picked him up by his hair and slammed his fist into the side of his cheek, knocking professor Snape's upper body backwards and against the wall. Mouth trickling with little blood, his breathing deepened into a frenzy, trying to get as much air as possible. Taking off the horrid hogwarts robes and ripping off his shirt Harry tossed them to the side, then reached out to grab the front of the professors black robe. He gathered up all his strength and lifted him up and threw him to the desk in back of him. Harry stood in front of him and grabbed onto the desk, lifting his leg to kick him in the chest again. It felt so good to be doing this…more than anything Harry has ever felt before. Harry's breathing quickened as he backhanded the pale mans face, letting it snap to the side with his hair covering his face, the blood from his mouth trickled down the corner of his lip and down the sharp chin. Seeing the ruby line drop across the pale color of his face, it seemed so unreal, and so entrancing. Harry lifted the man by his robes again, until his face leveled with his and his body against him to hold him in place, so entranced by the ruby red line dripping down that chin, he just wanted to…he just had to..

Harry's tongue came out and licked the dripping blood off of Snape's chin, all the way up to the corner of his mouth.

_I wanna say all those things  
that would be better unsaid_

Surprised by this action Snape's eyes wandered to look at Harry. His eyes half lidded, his mouth slightly open, he could still see some of the blood on his tongue. Not only did this come as a surprise, but so did a sudden poking at his thigh. He looked down and saw that potter had a hard on and it was poking against his thigh.

Another unexpected slap sent his face the other way, and a smudge of blood on his lower lip. Potter once again licked it and dragged his tongue across the slit of his two slightly closed lips. What hell was the boy doing?

_No _

But you're too physical, physical to me  
you're just too physical

Harry let out a sigh of pleasure as he licked the blood off him again, not caring where his tongue was at now he let it slip into Snapes mouth. A sharp taste of metallic hit the tip of his tongue and he plunged in for more. Trying to taste as much blood as he could he let his lips close on top of Snapes and let his tongue swirl around the older man mouth. Snape still being lifted up by Harry let his eyes roll to the back of his head, the realizing what was happening snapped them open and stared at the boy shocked. Arms getting tired Harry placed Snape on the very edge of the desk and threw everything off the desk, onto the floor. He picked Snape up again and slid him until he fully sat on the desk.

"Potter…please…don't."

Harry looked the man and stared into his eyes, a stare that read nothing. Nothing but that he had no sympathy for any of his words. With his right hand he kept his wand firmly in place, with his left he tangled it in Snapes ebony locks and yanked it down. With the sudden snap of his head his mouth dropped open again and a gasp came out but stopped shortly after it got invaded by Harry's tongue. He leaned against him and kissed him deeply, making sure to take every drop of blood. With his erection bound in his black pants he ground himself on one of the professor's legs. Fingers tangled and wrapping around the greasy locks he pulled Snapes head closer to him.

He wasn't going to...do that to me...was he? Rape me and throw all of his anger on me? No, Severus, you must fight back no matter how weakened you are at this time. Snapes arms weakly lifted and pushed Harry away from him before dropping down again. Harry, not being pushed very hard only stumbled a bit, and grew annoyed and angrier. Stepping in front of Snapes Face He talked. "Do I really have to take drastic measures?" he asked annoyed. Placing his wand in the back pocket of his pants then grabbed Snapes wrists and kept them together, held above his head. Trying to wiggle them out of his grasp but failing miserably Snape tried one last time. "Potter...don't do this…please don't do this." His voice sounded pleading, and the expression on his face was indeed frightened. "Please Potter…don't..." Harry stopped him from saying anything by a finger to his lips and shushing him softly, as if he was comforting him. But he wasn't, He didn't feel bad for doing this, wanting to do this. He wouldn't feel bad, and he would bite, cut, and hit Snape without ever feeling bad. Grabbing his wrists with only one hand he reached for his wand again.

"Evanesco vestis" Harry cast a spell to remove Snapes clothing, feeling the need to cover up Snape once again tried to wiggle his way out of Harry's hands. Harry, gave another slap to the side of his face, and then led Snape down to lie on the desk. He slipped onto the older mans hips and gazed at his naked form. Snape was not an exceptional beauty, his skin tone too pale, his skin cold and clammy, he smelled of belladonna, so bitter yet fresh. His hair greasy, his teeth crooked, and his nose hooked made him look unpresentable to someone's eye, yet Harry could not look away. The man was not fat, nor thin and lanky, he was slim and in shape. Not cut up, but you could tell where he had muscles. Keeping his wrists up high, Harry kissed him again. Not tasting the satisfying rich iron he pulled back. He needed that taste; he had grown to need it. "Accio knife!" The soft whizzing in the storage cabinet grew louder, and soon bumps were heard when the object hit the closed door. Harry sat up and looked Snape in the eye. "Don't move." He got off the man and walked to the storage door and opened it, out flew one of the ingredient cutting knives that were used in potions class. He caught the knife and walked back to Snape; towering over him he laid the knife on the professor's cheek. "It will only hurt a little." Harry whispered in his ear as he traced his earlobe with his tongue. Harry climbed back on top of professor Snape and slowly pressed down on the blade that lay on his cheek. Dragging it down slowly until you saw the evil ruby line. Snape gasped at the sting that caressed his cheek and took in a breath when the sting was replaced with the smooth tongue.

_Oh  
you're too physical for me  
you're too physical to me_

The blood, it tasted so good to Harry, he couldn't get enough of it. Letting out another gasp of pleasure he kissed Snapes lips again, this time not caring if there wasn't any blood left in it. He made another cut at his jaw, this time making it deeper than the other so that it bled more. He laid a kiss on top of the blood and sucked it from his lips. Groaning, he did it again, Snape lay still beneath him breathing unsteady. Harry's hands tightened their grip on Snapes wrists as he kissed him again, moaning into his mouth as the blood slid down his throat. A hand slipped down Snapes torso, lightly dragging his nails against his chest. The knife pressed against his collar bone cutting it, Snape's quiet gasps and heavy breathing were unsettling Harry, making him want more.

His mouth sucking the older mans collar bone made Snape unsettled as well; it sent shivers up his spine and blood pooling to a certain part of his body. 'No…I can't enjoy this! He's cutting me, going to rape me and then god knows what! And all you have to say for it is gasps and a growing erection! Control yourself Severus!' He thought. Harry started sucking on his neck, biting it hard and making him groan out in either pleasure or pain. His hot breath and excited gasps made it ten times worse for Snape to ignore the pleasure, this just meant he'd have to try harder to ignore, block all of it.

Harry bit his collar bone again, suckling it only for a second then bringing the knife to it. He took the blade and made several marks where the ridges of his rib where to be seen. He traced every bloody line with his fingertips and licked them clean; making sure no blood was left behind. He placed open mouthed kisses onto the wounds, and made his way down Snapes body nipping at the soft flesh that lay there. At this time Snape was desperately trying to be freed, being so weak he was failing miserably. Harry sliced the side of Snapes hip and kept placing kisses wherever the blood dropped, needing a bit more of rough play he bit down. A yelp came from Snapes mouth and echoed around the room, as his hips thrusted upwards. Surprised at this, Snape stopped all movement and was wide eyed and speechless at his sudden movement. Breathing heavier Harry kissed more franticly, bit harder, and started making more cuts. He let go of Snapes wrists and grabbed is waist, looking at him with narrow eyes as a warning if he tried anything. He licked around his belly button, and nipped the skin there making tiny red marks. His lips smudging blood everywhere he kissed made him more frantic, he breathed faster moaned deeper. Snape tried, he did…but it was too much. He let himself breathe, and gasp, he never told Harry to stop.

Harry's hips swayed against his, his bloodstained fingers splayed across Snapes chest, touching the pale skin and marking it lightly. His tongue flicked a nipple and then he bit it. Snape let out another yelp and closed his eyes tight, his mouth opened as he breathed harder. Harry's mouth went back to Snapes neck, biting and sucking, his hips grinding harder into the mans below. He made whimpers and moans, his brow messed up as if he had a problem.

_You're really jus- just too- just_

_Too really fuck no  
_

He sat up; breathing so hard it scared him. His hands fumbled with his belt buckle, but finally undid it. Harry's fully erect penis stuck out, with his hand around it. His face had a flush to it, and his eyes flashed once more with desire as he leaned over Snape. Once again claiming his mouth he swirled his tongue deep into his mouth, Snape slightly kissed back, but his mind forced him not to give into him so easily. Harry's hand held Snapes hips to his, the other hand fondling with his own manhood.

Snape, neglecting his screaming conscious and moved is hips, not known that later he would regret it. His erection rubbed against Harry's hand causing him to moan out and lift his hips. Harry, gasping with shock of the sudden contact in his lower body, ground harder to him, angry, not in lust. Harry's hand pumped faster, as well as his heart, surely he thought he was going to explode, but he wouldn't say that out loud. But overall the overwhelming skin on skin contact wasn't enough for him, he wanted more.

Harry spread Snapes legs apart and hooked his knees in between Snapes, his erection pressing up against Snapes entrance.

Snapping out of his aroused state, Snape realized what he was about to do. Even though fondling with each other felt good, he still didn't want this, he didn't want to be raped. Panicking he went back to wiggling out of his embrace. "No! Not this Potter! don't…please don't!" He felt his sudden fear in this, the sudden uncomfortable feelings; they overwhelmed him and clouded his mind. He never thought of the day when something like this would happen, that he would cry because of something like this, and in front of the person he hated the most. Tears gathered in his eyes, but none fell yet. "Potter please! Not this…" His begging repeated, his voice pleading and cracking with each word. Harry just looked at him.

"I have to…I just…have…" he stumbled upon words, his finger came to his mouth and he bit the tips in frustration. His hips moved, pressing further into Snape, his words repeated as he breathed heavy in anger and frustration. "Just have to…I…need…"

He entered Snape with a gasp, and held onto his hip.

The pain, so much pain. So much anger he poured into his thrusts, the anger that fell from his eyes with every tear that fell. Harry never felt so relieved. Snapes yells echoed and his gasps faded, the wood from the desk split into his nails from holding onto it so tight. Harry's moans lingered, the sounds of the slapping, and the sobs of pain and humiliation from Snape lingered as well.

_You're just too physical  
you're just too physical  
too fucking physical_

He felt the rush, he needed the release, and he longed for it for such a long time. Pushing harder and harder into that body made him feel so good, he never wanted to stop. His hand went to Snapes shoulder, gripping tightly he pulled in further. His vision so blurred from his tears, he swore he never cried so much in his life.

Sudden bangs were heard from the closed portrait, he almost forgot that they were coming, coming for him. He didn't care, he needed this, and he got it.

Harry felt a sudden burst of energy, he fucked faster, harder. Blood trickled his sac, Snape was bleeding, he made him bleed, he made him hurt.

He felt Snape tighten, and saw him come all over his chest. Snapes head was turned away from him; his hair covered him from his sight. He was ashamed, too ashamed for Harry to look at his face.

With one final thrust He came, with a loud moan and heavy breathing that followed, he let his head fall to face the ceiling. Eyes wide open and tears slowly falling down his cheeks he stared at nothing.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
oh you're too physical_

A loud bang came from the portrait again, they probably got it open but he didn't bother to look. He heard gasps of horror, gasps of disgust. They were for him, and his masterpiece, his accomplishment. Too bad, they were too late to stop it. They failed to save him, both of them.

He had done it; He was purified from all of his anger riddance,

He was saved.

_Just too physical  
Just too…_

_**.Fin**_


End file.
